


Hope

by idc_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Slavery AU, Slavery, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: A world where countries own their athletes. When Yuri bombs at the Grand Prix, the JSF thinks outside the box to ensure a return on their investment.A series of connected drabbles exploring this universe.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all- it's Victuuri Week again and I'm excited. I have written drabbles again- this time exploring a universe I thought of [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630941/chapters/21796688) during Victuuri Week last year. 
> 
> This is a fairly dark look at a bizarre little idea. I hope a few people enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 for the prompts Legends and Future  
> Victor is leased to Japan to help a struggling figure skater.

**1.Victor (Legends)**

Victor clenched his fists while he knelt. He glanced at a Russian Master, met his eyes and winked. The man frowned, pulled Master Yakov aside. Victor returned his gaze to the floor, where he’d been told it belonged his entire life. He knew the rules, knew how he was expected to behave, found himself more and more incapable of doing what was expected as years passed and “Victor Nikiforov, living legend” subsumed “Victor Nikiforov” the man. Except, Victor was reminded bitterly, as Yakov explained that he was being leased, he wasn’t a man. He was “Victor Nikiforov”, property of Russia.

**2.Yuri (Future)**

Yuri stared as Victor demonstrated the choreography. He knew that he should watch the steps, but it was difficult to concentrate when Victor swept his arms forward so beautifully. How could he be expected to learn when Victor’s legs moved so gracefully, when Yuri could follow the long lines to the curve of his coach’s ass?

“Yuuuri,” Victor called. Yuri looked up, cheeks flushed. “Can you do it?”

“Can I watch one more time?” Yuri offered Victor a shy smile.

Victor frowned. “Okay, pay attention. Your future depends on it.”

Yuri licked his lips, nodded as Victor restarted the sequence.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 for the prompts: Pair and Promises  
> Victor and Yuri get to know each other.

**3\. Victor (Pair)**

 

Victor spun beside Yuri, feeling light, a joy he hadn’t felt from skating in so long. He heard Yuri laugh beside him, a bright noise, echoing through the empty rink. His hand brushed against Yuri’s and he clasped it, unable to let the moment go, pulling Yuri close, spinning them together. Yuri stared at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks as the spin slowed. His lips parted, and Victor leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed.

“Well, aren’t you two quite the pair?” Victor looked up, Master Minako watched, arms crossed, frowning.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said. Victor ached as they parted.

 

**4\. Yuri (Promises)**

“What do you want be to me to you?” Victor asked.

Yuri looked at the sand, ran his hand through it, watched it fall through his fingers. He hadn’t been to the beach in so long, was surprised when Victor suggested it. He was surprised they’d been allowed.

“…your lover?”

“What? No!” Yuri sighed. “I look up to you, I always have. Just be who you are.”

“I won’t go easy on you, that’s how I’ll show my love,” Victor said.

The sand finished falling, Yuri let himself believe in Victor’s promise, pushed aside his fears and took Victor’s hand.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 for the prompts Inspiration and Longing.  
> Minami adores his idol. Yuri adores his, too.

**5\. Minami**

 

Minami watched, jaw askew as Kastuki Yuri was told he was skating first. Katsuki looked distressed, but Minami could only feel joy. He could watch his idol skate, again. He watched as Katsuki’s costume glittered in the rink lights, heard murmurs as Katsuki began his choreography- created by his new coach- a Russian athlete, leased to Japan just to help Katsuki become more amazing. Minami gazed on, hearing his Master murmur that he should focus, attend to his warm up. “He’s just so inspiring,” Minami sighed, doing as he’d been told. He kept his eyes on Katsuki until the end.

 

**6\. Yuri**

 

Victor followed Yuri into his room. Yuri turned, faced him, smiled, experienced a thrum of happiness when Victor smiled back.

“I had fun,” Yuri said, “at a competition.”

“Good,” Victor said. “Your quad sal needs work and…” Yuri watched Victor’s lips as he spoke, lectured him about the flaws in his programs.

“Do you ever wish,” Yuri interrupted, “you were free?”

Victor paused, met his eyes. Yuri felt the cruelty of the question flutter in the silence around them.

“Could you really give up skating?” Victor asked.

‘For you I’d give up anything.’ Yuri kept the words in his heart.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Day  
> A series of interviews offer various perspectives.

**A. Mari**

Mari gazes directly into the camera. Her stomach flutters as she speaks, guilt keeps her throat tight when she answers questions.

“Yuri was sold,” she says, using harsh words, not trying for the euphemisms that are so commonly used, “when he was ten years old. His talent was discovered, and the state made our family an offer.”

“I don’t blame my parents, no,” Mari answers. “I blame a system that has no place in modern society.”

“Of course, I think my little brother has done well for Japan. I just wish he had more of a choice in the matter.”

 

**B. Hiroko**

Hiroko holds her husband’s hand as they settle the camera to focus on them. She looks up at her oldest child, admires the passion and fire there. Mari meets her eyes, unashamed and Hiroko, whether or not she agrees with Mari’s actions is proud.

“I’m proud of both of my children,” Hiroko answers. “Of course, a mother doesn’t want to give up her child- but how else could my boy have achieved his dreams? His passions? We’d have never been able to help him. My daughter speaks of choices- skating has always been Yuri’s first choice. Toshiya squeezes her hand.

 

**C. Minako**

Minako grins at the interviewer, throws a wink in Mari’s direction and takes a quick sip from her flask.

“Elite athletes in all sports don’t need to deal with the minutia of being free,” she recites. “The current system allows them to focus on their sport, on bringing honor to their countries.” She keeps her voice steady, answers as she’s been trained to answer.

“Most athletes go on to be Masters themselves.” The words tumble from her mouth as they always have in these instances. She thinks of the way Yuri looks so fondly at Victor and her heart aches.

 

**D. Yuri**

  
Yuri hates interviews. Master Celestino had written his answers word-for-word on note cards once and Yuri still stumbled. His stomach flutters as he kneels on the cushion provided for him. Tears prick his eyes as he thinks that his mother, father and sister had been here, just been interviewed for this program. He’d been allowed to watch them- but not go to them. He blinks the tears away as the microphone is attached to his Team Japan jacket. Victor is allowed to watch, his presence comforting. Yuri doesn’t intend for the words to tumble out of his mouth.

 

**E. Victor**

Victor’s heart speeds as Yuri speaks. He doesn’t understand every word- he hears his name and ‘love’ and sees the reactions of the interviewers and Master Minako. He sees Yuri’s cheeks flush and feels Yuri’s eyes on him. What are you doing, he thinks? As good as it feels, much as Victor wants Yuri to love him too, dread finds a place in his gut. It’s not allowed, Victor thinks desperately, willing Yuri to stop. Silence fills the room as Yuri finishes. Victor wants to run to him, remains kneeling as he’d been instructed. Silence has never been so loud.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts Celebration and Dance.  
> Yuri and those around him cope with his punishment.

**7\. Victor (Celebration)**

“It’s not a terrible punishment,” Victor said as Yuri took the water. “It’s barely punishment at all, really.” Yuri gulped the water and gave Victor a look.

“Trade me then,” he gasped.

Victor shook his head quickly. “It’s barely punishment for you,” he corrected. “I don’t have your stamina.”

Yuri thrust the water into Victor’s hands. “I’m surprised they let you be here,” he said.

“They think I’m good for you,” Victor said. Yuri’s glare hurt. “You wound me,” Victor said. “A few more laps to go and we can celebrate that it’s over.”

Victor winced at Yuri’s answering stare.

 

**8\. Minako (Dance)**

Minako corrected Yuri’s position, watched dispassionately as he struggled through the basics. Years ago, she thought, she might have felt a twinge of sympathy.

“Again,” she said, ignoring the stricken look on his face, the sweat glistening on his skin. “Watch your turnout.”

Yuri closed his eyes briefly and returned to the barre, falling into the exercise as she restarted the music.

“This pain is nothing,” Minako whispered as Yuri finished, tired in a way she didn’t usually see, “compared to what awaits you.”

“He’s worth it,” Yuri answered.

“Again,” Minako said, proud of the determined look in Yuri’s eyes.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts Home and Family  
> Minako would love Yuri like a son, if she had a choice.

**8a: Minako (Home)**

“I get to skate every day?” Yuri asked, eyes wide, smiling as Minako laced his boot.

“That’s right,” Minako answered.

“Thank-you, Minako!” he shouted.

“You have to call me Master Minako,” she mumbled.

“Okay!” Yuri answered, taking off with a look of utter joy. She watched him start figures, concentration evident on his face. It wasn’t until after practice, until after she’d fed him dinner, tucked him into his bed in the apartment they’d share until he was old enough to be left alone that he asked her the question she dreaded.

“Master Minako, when can I go home?”

 

**8b: Minako (Family)**

“Ciao-Ciao,” Minako slurred. Celestino turned towards her, his own drink in hand. He seemed steady as he walked, placing an arm around her shoulders until they found a seat. She leaned into his touch, took what comfort she could. “How,” she started, taking a swig of her drink when she wasn’t able to finish the question. She gazed into the amber liquid before looking up. “He cried all night, for his family,” she said. “He’s ten.”

Ciao-Ciao raised his hand, four shots arrived at their table.

“We have to be his family,” he said, slamming the first down.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 for the prompts Rest and Journeys  
> Yuri gets a break, Yurio thinks he does.

**9\. Yuri (Rest)**

Yuri collapsed into his bed, choking back a sob as his face hit the pillow. Muscles he’d forgotten burned, muscles that were used to hard work were sore. He bit back a moan, closed his eyes. He didn’t intend to sleep, started at a touch rousing him some time later.

“You’ll hurt worse,” Victor said, “if you don’t stretch, maybe take a hot bath.”

“You can’t be here,” Yuri muttered into his pillow.

“It’s my duty as your coach,” Victor said. “You’ll need to be able to skate tomorrow.”

Yuri sighed.

“But tonight,” Victor said, “Let me help you rest.”

 

 

**10\. Yuri Plisetsky (Journey)**

“Bastard,” Yuri muttered, tossing his tracker into a dumpster. He listened as it made a satisfying cracking noise, shattering into several pieces. He was unable to keep the proud grin off his face as he strode into the airport, as free to do as he pleased as anyone else there. He shoved the wadful of currency he’d stolen at the airport clerk until she gave him a ticket to Japan. He dodged her questions about his parents, his age. “You will keep your promise to me,” Yuri said, not bothered that the asshole couldn’t hear him yet. He would, soon.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 for the prompt Dreams  
> Everyone's dream looks a little different.

**1\. Yakov**  

“He doesn’t deserve this,” Yakov said, wincing as Vitya disrespected the Master beside him. The man pulled Yakov aside.

“He’s stubborn, disobedient, cheeky,” the man said. “He needs discipline.”

“He wins medals,” Yakov answered.

“We have the new boy for that,” the man said. “The Japanese are willing to part with a sizable sum for Vitya’s services.”

Yakov started to protest. The man held up a hand.

“We might squeeze another year out of him on the ice,” the man said, “his behavior doesn’t merit a promotion to coach. He can learn to behave here, say in a brothel, or…"

 

**2\. Yuri Plisetsky**

“Yuratchka!” Yuri turned to face Master Yakov, face screwed into a scowl. His heart pounded, his ticket to Japan crinkled in his hands.

“How’d you find me?” Yuri shouted.

Master Yakov sighed. “Maybe next time don’t throw away your tracking chip at the airport you’re still at?”

“Dammit,” Yuri spat.

“Come on,” Master Yakov said. “This is a mistake you don’t want to make. You come back now, this never happened.”

“I need that old-geezer,” Yuri admitted. “My senior debut depends on it.”

“Victor is gone Yuri,” Master Yakov said softly. “You don’t need him to achieve your dreams.” 

 

**3\. Yuri**

Yuri reached up to Victor’s neck, pulled his head down, pressed their lips together. For a fleeting moment Victor resisted and Yuri wondered if he’d read everything oh-so-incorrectly. Then Victor’s lips yielded, and Yuri put everything he felt, everything he was into one kiss. Tears streamed down his face as they parted.

Victor brushed a hand against his cheek. “Skate like I’m always watching,” Victor said.

“Don’t look away,” Yuri whispered.

“Whenever I have that choice,” Victor answered, hands trembling.

“I know,” Yuri answered. He stared into Victor’s eyes until he could recreate every detail in his dreams.

 

**4\. Victor**

Victor knelt, eyes downcast, arms folded behind his back. He tuned out the pleased murmurs and lewd comments of the Masters. He felt Yakov press a hand to his shoulder and kept his gaze trained on the floor. This is for Yuri, he told himself as his stomach tied itself it knots while the Masters continued to speak about him as if he weren’t present. For Yuri, he thought as his heart ached. He’d behave, earn his promotion to Master, present himself as Yuri’s coach. At least he thought, I’ll have something real when I skate again. Life and love.


End file.
